Misty shadows
by Monochrome666
Summary: When a new student comes to Cross academy, the night class and guardians find that she might be more than they can handle. Yuki finds her to be a great companion, while others are wary. Sorry, tried my best to do a summary.


**Made the beginning of this story when I was bored during class. Hope you guys like it! :) I do not own vampire knight, only my OC. **

Yuki Cross sighed as she continued down the dark corridor. Today had been as boring as the last and ten times more tiring. Trying to control the day students was like trying to maintain a horde of wild animals with your bare hands. Just to make matters worse, Zero had been of no help whatsoever. Actually, she hadn't seen him at all.

The night class had been as usual, so she had no need to monitor them; what could they even do with Kaname around? None would move even an inch out of place.

Kaname…

Blushing, she walked even faster down the corridor to the Headmaster's office. She really should call him father, but she somehow found it inappropriate to do so.

As per usual, he was sitting with a cup of hot tea, with a shawl draped over him. His blond hair was tied up in a messy pony tail and his glasses on the brink of his nose. Yes, he may have looked like a typical Headmaster, but mentally he was a hyperactive child.

When he saw her, a broad grin lighted his face.

"My lovely daughter!" he exclaimed in glee, nearly leaping over the table for a hug.

"Good afternoon Headmaster, is everything going well?" Yuki asked in her usual tone.

"Good, good. But please call me Father." The Headmaster stated, tears brimming in his eyes. "I feel so lonely when you don't; if you keep up that kind of attitude, you will turn out like my emotionless son Zer…"

A dark aura could be felt from behind her, causing her spine to shiver.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't your son." Zero growled through gritted teeth.

"You're so concerned about the details, Zero." The Headmaster sighed in sadness. "Guess there is nothing I can do about it."

Yuki was starting to day dream, which caused Zero to get agitated when she couldn't hear him.

"Hello, anything in that tiny brain."

"Yes Zero, now please desist from interrupting my precious thoughts."

He sighed. "About Kaname I presume."

Yuki blushed violently, before hitting him repetitively.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Stupid Zero!" Yuki yelled in fury, "Stop sexually harassing me so late in the evening."

"Anyway," interrupted the Headmaster in haste, "why don't you start your night class monitoring. I am pretty sure that day class students (especially girls) will be at their usual antics again. Also, I have something I am meaning to tell you…"

"Later!" Yuki exclaimed as she left the room, completely oblivious of what the Headmaster was saying. It could wait until the next morning.

Of course, Zero had already disappeared (how he did that was beyond her) and Yuki was left, again, to roam the halls in boredom. Not like that was new or anything. But she didn't complain; besides, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. It allowed her to envelop into her own little world, which seemed to hold no bounds.

Yuki went down into on the gardens, where the moon could be seen dancing across the jagged surface of the water. The fountain was beautiful to say the least; two angels held a large porcelain jug, where water poured out in a veil of twinkling jewels. Nothing seemed to out of the ordinary. At least to her.

Footsteps could be heard, and to her surprise, she turned round to see Akatsuki and Hanabusa. By pure instinct, she had her Artemis poised for the attack. She lowered it down with a sigh.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Yuki Cross, but Lord Kuran wants to see you." Akatsuki stated, with a quick glance at her weapon. "Please, come with us."

"Not without me." A gruff voice echoed behind her. Whirling round, she saw Zero walking towards them, his hand gripping his bloody rose in his holster. Oh for goodness sake, did anyone know how to simply say 'hello'?

They followed the two vampires quietly, to the point where Yuki simply wanted to say something to break the suffocating silence. After a few more minutes, they reached an open space, where tables had been set up with food and drink. Many vampires were present, giving them odd looks as they passed them. And then there he was – Kaname Kuran. He sat quietly in a chair above the others, staring inquisitively at Zero.

"I thought I only summoned Yuki Cross…" he said with a pillar-of-salt look at Zero.

"Think again, then." Zero answered flatly to the disapproval of the other vampires. You see, Zero had a tendency to speak his mind, regardless of who it was; oh, and he also detested everything about Kaname. Not just for being a pure blood vampire.

Kaname moved his line of sight to Yuki, looking at her with softer eyes.

"Yuki, come sit by me."

"I really am fine here..."

"Yuki. Sit."

"Yes." she answered flatly, taking a seat quickly so as not to offend him.

There she sat for a considerable amount of time, feeling extremely awkward in more ways than one. Zero stood at the bottom of the steps keeping to himself, with a hand still twitching near his bloody rose. She hoped that he wouldn't start any fighting, cause God knows how that would go…

"Yuki, your arm is hurt."

Kaname penetrated her thoughts quite suddenly, causing her to nearly fall off her seat. Before she could even answer, he gently lifted her arm, took off the bandages and gently kissed the wound. Yuki was blushing a deep crimson, not sure what to do in such a predicament. Zero was glaring at Kaname with a look that could curdle milk. Oh bother…

"What's wrong Zero?" Kaname asked with a glint of mischief in his eye, "is your true self emerging from its slumber at the sight of blood?"

That was what did it for Zero. Dashing at lightning speed, he had his gun directly pointing at Kaname's head, anger writhing from within him. Kaname's guard already had her hand at his throat, her eyes as bleak as ever.

The other vampires gaped in horror.

"No, it's my fault Seiren." Kaname stated as he lowered Yuki's arm, "I said something I shouldn't have."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock spiralled through the air, hitting the guard's wrist with a crunch. Snapping it back in place, Seiren looked round to see who the culprit was.

"Oops, my hand slipped. Guess I should watch where I aim next time, right?" A voice chuckled from one of the trees. A figure jumped from it and landed in between the vampires, giving off a calm air. It was a young girl, at least Yuki's age or older. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a pony tail, her violet glancing at the group in interest. She wore a long maroon jacket with knee high boots, which could only be seen through the crack of her coat. Her skin was very pale, to the point where Yuki was not sure if she was a human or vampire. But for some odd reason, she knew that she was human.

"Who are you?" Hanabusa asked in agitation.

"Nothing of your concern." The girl snapped with a glare, "So tell me, where can I find Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu?"

Everyone turned their eyes to the two guardians, showing mixed emotions.

"That…would be us." Yuki answered quietly.

"Oh good; the Headmaster asked me to find you, since you are half an hour late to show me round the school."

Yuki didn't really know how to answer this. When did the Headmaster state that a new student was coming? Or maybe he was about to tell her before she left…

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, Miss…"

"Miss Anna Fumiko – nice to meet you Zero."

"Like wise."

Anna chuckled quietly to herself, to the surprise to the others.

"What's funny?" asked Hanabusa, obviously disliking her.

"I'm sorry, but I have never seen a vampire apologise to me before. It is rather different to the norm." she answered with a huge grin.

The vampires started to talk with each other, murmuring lowly so as to not attract attention. Zero was clearly unimpressed, Yuki was too shocked to speak and Kaname was as emotionless as ever.

"So, you know about us do you?" Kaname asked as everyone quieted down again.

"No shit Sherlock, you don't need many brain cells to work that out." Anna answered sarcastically, "Firstly, what would happen if one of the day class students walked in on this situation? They would see glasses filled with blood, a boy with a gun and a man who was miraculously healing a girls arm. For all you know, I could have been a student and sending pictures or text messages about all this to my friends. From there, the night class would be unmasked and chaos would ensue. I'm surprised it hasn't happened already, with the low security and all…"

What she was saying was pretty valid to Yuki – they should have been more careful on where the vampires socialised and showed their true selves.

"I think we should show you round now," Zero interrupted Yuki's thoughts, "wouldn't you agree Yuki?

"Yes!" she answered as she stood up quickly, walking down the stairs and over to the Anna.

"You may come back any time, Miss Cross." Kaname stated with a curt nod.

"The pleasure would be mine, Kaname Kuran."

Anna seemed to stiffen as she heard his full name, looking at the man with a different look in her eyes.

"So you're the last pureblood pup of the Kurans? Well isn't this an interesting encounter." She said with distaste.

Kaname moved his eyes over to her, his eyes showing nothing. The guardians were not really sure how to drag the girl away, or a certain fight would certainly ensue.

"You know of me?"

"Course; a vampire hunter would know all about _you,_" she hissed darkly, "who would have known you would be so stoic…"

Hanabusa was on the verge of baring his fangs.

"Show respect to Lord Kaname."

"Respect is earned, not simply given out like an invitation." She retorted back with a glance.

He lunged forward before anyone was able to react; only he never hit his target. He found his arms locked behind his back in one fell swoop, a foot pressed against his back and a gun pressed against his skull.

"Learn your place, vampire."


End file.
